Hero of war
by Yourfart
Summary: one shot about something i tought about when my cousin came back from army... warning: characters death, depression, PTSD, war (zosan)


just me again being a little depressive about shit in life www im sorry...

* * *

><p><strong>Hero of war<strong>

It wasn't the most difficult task he ever had in his life. It even was one of the easiest as he had just needed to take one step after another. Cheering filled the hall, yells of congratulations, applause and bared theeth on grinning faces.

Even though he wasn't there. His face just mirroring his surroundings and acting like he was expected to act. But he wasn't there. And he won't ever be able to get there.

* * *

><p>„Oi, mosshead!"<p>

The roar of the rotor blades drowned out nearly every other noise of his surroundings, just the voice of the blonde was annoying enough to distract him and disturb his meditation.

Zoro opened one eye to glare at the man that let himself fall down at his side. An unlit cigaret was hanging between his lips.

„What?" One curly brow was raised at him after a little while „Don't tell me the great soldier is frightened of flying?!" the blonde said with a smirk playing around his lips.

„Stop talking or I will make you swallow that tounge."

The blonde laughed. With that a weird kind of friendship started; they were bickering at each other, the one with the curly brow and the one with the green hair. Their buds would sometimes just sit beside them just to hear them teasing each other and giving the other one weird nicknames. Everyone would laugh while drinks were handed out.

The blonde was a good companion, while they learnt how to fight together they found themselves back to back often enough to make it normal. They marched together, they sang together and they became closer to each other more than anyone had ever expected.

Sometimes when other people were not paying attention, there would be a little moment of silence, a moment where their eyes met for a few seconds and a bond of something deeper than friendship spreeding between them. He loved those moments. They were oh so silent and peaceful.

He learnt a lot about the blonde with the curly brows. And the other one knew a lot about the infamous seventh soldier from the Supernova generation.

The blonde loved to keep his black leather boots shining brightly when the sun reflected in them, Zoro would mock him about behaving like a girl. When Zoro asked him about why he kept his hair long, the blond would flick at him and turn around but Zoro never said that he liked the blond curls.

The blonde really wasn't someone you would call a soldier.

One night, the leather boots were covered in dust, the blond curls would stick to sweaty skin covered in dirt and the blue eyes would look dull in the dim light the oil lamp was spending.

Zoro found himself sitting beside him, like usual after a harsh fight where they were left as one of the last ones standing.

It was one of those silent moments again and this time again it was the blonde with the curly brows that decided to break the silence.

„My father asked me what I want to do with my life…When i couldn't answer him he was about to throw me out of home and then one day…"

Zoro had his eyes closed, his arms crossed over his muscular chest, rising with deep regular breathing. He was listening.

„One day there was this guy. He asked if i want to see the world, to travel around and to help make the world a better place. He said i would even get paid."

The voice of the blonde became raspy, Zoro could hear something unfamiliar in it. Something he had heard once but would like to never have heard again. It remembers him of his childhood and the one person he thought was the best, she was breaking at that night... The blonde was breaking.

„Oi -"

The blonde continued. „Do you like fairy tales, mosshead?"

His right hand was holding his lighter, it stopped working a few days ago but even though Zoro saw him clicking it a few times knowing that the flame had already died out. „My father told me one when I still was a little kid. It was about an ocean...about the All Blue. The ocean where every cook would find their biggest desire. If I could see the world…I believed one day i could find it if I just get the opportunity."

Zoro crawled closer. He could still hear that something in the blondes voice so he wanted to help. He wanted to hold the person he treasured from breaking apart. „Zoro…"

The blondes voice was muffled by his skin. The something wasn't gone, but it wasn't there either.

„How am I supposed to find something when there is nothing here?"

That night he told him about his own dream. He talked about his childhood, his dreams and about his friends at home that would wait for him, the friends he wanted to make proud. He made promises. Promises he thought he would never regret.

* * *

><p>„Stay where you are, woman!" the soldier screamed. His voice mirroring the panic he was feeling. Bullets where flying everywhere. The town was filled with pained screams, groanes and collapsing buildings.<p>

A woman was walking at them, her armes wrapped around her body as if she was holding something. Tears were running down her face and mixed with the dirt and sweat that covered her skin. Black curls flowing with the breeze. She was beautiful even with her face twisted in sadness and sorrow.

„Wait! Don't fire!"

The blonde behind Zoro screamed, holding out his hands but nobody was listening to his voice.

„Stop!"

The soldiers have fallen to deep into the abyss of war. Instict was taking over, self-protection was the highest priority. „STOP!"

They fired away.

And Zoro was just standing there. His eyes wide open at the scene playing in front of him. The blonde, his blond with the curly brows jumped up and run towards the beauty, throwing away his gun that hit the wall of an empty house with a loud thud.

His body covered the woman and both of them collapsing on the ground. A puddle of blood and then the echo of guns.

Zoro would stay there. He would never be able to get away. Forever staying, his arms hanging at his sides. Moveless, without a hint of reaction as he saw the red liquid on the ground.

He heard someone screaming, yelling in agony as someone loved was taken from them. He saw them hugging the lifeless body to his chest. He saw them as himself broke without even noticing that the one kneeling beside the blonde was him. His mind would stop there.

* * *

><p>Cheering filled the hall, yells of congratulations, applause and bared theeth on grinning faces. Hands shaking his own, hugs , warmth.<p>

His mind would forever stay with the blonde lying on the body of the woman. Both of them covered with bloody holes, both of them lifeless. And both of them just a memory lying in a red puddle.

Roronoa Zoro was the only „hero" that was able to come back from those lands and he was one of those bodies resting in the lost land forever.


End file.
